


Extraordinary Parameters

by PitcairnSvalbard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, F/M, First Time, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitcairnSvalbard/pseuds/PitcairnSvalbard
Summary: Lal asks Data about sexuality. Incest/underage warnings apply (depending on how you see Lal). Contains a scene from TNG episode 3x16: "The Offspring".





	Extraordinary Parameters

Ten Forward murmured with subdued conversations and the light tinkle of glasses. From behind the illuminated bar, Lal and Guinan watched a flirtatious couple in the corner. Unaware of being observed, the two young members of the Enterprise crew drew close and began kissing.

"He's biting that female!" Lal shouted in alarm. Quickly, Guinan reassured her in quiet, calm tones. "No, he's not biting her, they're pressing lips. It's called kissing."

Reassured, Lal observed the grinning couple stand up, hand in hand, and walk out of Ten Forward. "Why are they leaving?" Lal asked.

Guinan hesitated. "Lal... there's some things your father's just going to have to explain to you when he thinks you're ready."

\---

Later, Lal walked with Data through the corridors, peppering him with questions. "What is the purpose of kissing? Why do some people leave Ten Forward holding hands? Where do they go? What do they do?" A passing crew member glanced at Lal and chuckled.

"Lal," Data hesitated, looking almost uncomfortable. "This topic is generally not discussed in public. I will explain these things to you later." Lal silently accepted her father's promise. After a moment, she decided to ask a different question. "Father, when I kissed Commander Riker, I noticed his respiration, blood pressure, and genital size increased. Was he sexually aroused?"

They had been passing two engineers whe she uttered this harmless question. The two crew members whipped their heads towards her, their mouths open in shock. Had Data been capable of feeling, he would have been mortified.

Instead, he quickly ushered Lal down the corridor, unspeaking, until they reached his quarters. Once the door had closed behind him, he turned to his daughter.

"Lal," he began haltingly, unsure exactly what to say, "You must understand that humans are... uncomfortable... openly discussing sexuality. It is considered a 'taboo'."

Lal cocked her head to one side, searching her lexical database. "Taboo - something that is not acceptable to say, mention, or do." She looked straight at Data and asked that one question every parent dreads. "Why?"

Data frowned. "I have asked myself that question several times. After engaging in sexual intercourse with a crew member, she told me the incident never happened. I understood her intention was that it should never be discussed. However, I do not know why, as it seemed to bring her considerable pleasure at the time."

Lal listened intently, and turned her gaze to Data's crotch. "As artificial lifeforms, we are unable to reproduce biologically, like humans, or urinate. Why do we have genitals?"

"I... hypothesize," Data began, "That Dr. Soong wished for me to experience all it is to be human. I have observed that, although rarely discussed openly, sexuality is a primary driving force behind much human activity."

"I see. I wish to experience sexuality," Lal decided.

Data was surprised. After all, his daughter, despite her incredible technical knowledge and intellectual ability, seemed to have the social maturity of a child. He mentally consulted the thousands of books he had downloaded regarding parenting. Surprisingly few dealt with the topic of child sexuality, and none of them seemed relevant for a child who was both physically adult and incapable of psychological trauma or any emotion at all.

He also realized that this was probably not a question he could bring to Counselor Troi or any other crew member. He was alone with his own coldly analytical judgment. And so he reached a decision.

"Very well, Lal. We cannot mention it to other people, but I will assist you. Remove your clothing."

\---

Her gray dress and crimson undershirt lay neatly stacked on the floor. She stood in front of Data, completely nude. The cool overhead lighting reflected off her graceful, five-foot human form. In a deep, obscure subprocessor of his neural net, Data noted that by most human standards, she would likely be considered very physically attractive.

"Lal, access your databank on sexuality, level three. This will inform you of the physiological reactions caused by manipulating human primary and secondary sexual features."

Lal did so, and absorbed the information. She felt her breast experimentally. "There are more nerve endings in the nipple than in the surrounding tissue. In a human, stimulating this region may produce pleasurable feelings and sexual arousal." Lal cocked her head to one side, as she pinched and squeezed her nipples. "Father, I sense the pressure, but I'm not becoming sexually aroused. Why?"

Data was at a loss for words. "I do not have sufficient knowledge in this area."

Lal moved her hands down to her groin, pulling her labia apart. "Labia majora. Labia minora. Urethra. Vaginal opening. Clitoral hood. Clitoris." Lal frowned at the last. "The only purpose of the clitoris is to produce sexual arousal and pleasure." Lal touched her clitoris, but her face remained still. "The high concentration of nerve endings allow me to sense touch very strongly here, but I'm still not experiencing pleasure."

Data sensed his daughter was dissatisfied with this. "Yes, I too have attempted to stimulate my penis in several ways, and although it will become erect, I do not experience pleasure. It is not in our programming."

Lal had been continuing to stroke her clit while Data spoke. She suddenly realized she was becoming wet. "My vagina is lubricating!" she shouted.

Data hoped no one outside could hear through the bulkheads. "It... is an autonomic respose. I possess a similar reaction."

"I wish to observe your autonomic response," Lal proclaimed.

Unaware of any harm it would cause, Data efficiently disrobed. Now nude as well, he stood in front of Lal, the light illuminating his smooth, gold-white skin. Lal's eyes immediately focused on Data's long, flaccid penis. It was the same color as the rest of his body, uncircumsized, and approximately 24.2% larger than the average for humans, her physiological database indicated.

"My penis becomes erect when touched in certain ways," Data explained. He was about to demonstrate, when Lal's hand shot forward and grabbed his penis. "I wish to create the autonomic response," she stated.

Data indulged her patiently as she mauled, twisted, and flicked his penis. At one point, he felt it necessary to tell her that if he had been human, he would probably be experiencing considerable pain.

Lal consulted her databank on sexuality, level six. "Ah!" she exclaimed in awareness. "Less torque and more lubrication are indicated."

She glanced around Data's quarters for a possible lubricant. Seeing nothing suitable, she simply reached down, put her fingers inside her wet vagina, and rubbed her own lubricant on Data's cock.

Slowly, she stroked from the head to the base of the shaft. She wrapped her fingers around the flanged base of the head and slid them up and down. Quickly, Data's cock rose. Her eyes seemed to glitter enthusiastically at the success of her experiment.

"That is the primary sexual autonomic response in human males," Data said. "There are many other reponses that aid in intercourse, as described in sexuality databank levels 3-7." Assuming the lesson was over, Data knelt down to put his clothes back on. He was stopped, however, by Lal's hand on his shoulder.

"I wish to experience sexual intercourse."

Data's positronic net whirred at 60 trillion operations per second as he processed this. Yes, it was only natural for her to be curious - she had the same curiosity he was programmed with, and he had been curious about sex from the moment the word was programmed into his lexical database. But if he were to assist her, there were other considerations: incest, underage sex, social considerations, pregnancy, disease, etc. On reflection, however, none seemed to apply in their situation, unique lifeforms as they were. And so, after an eternal 2.742 seconds, Data responded.

"That is acceptable."

\---

Data and Lal lay nude on Data's bed, side by side. Turning towards Lal, he began to kiss her neck. "This is an erogenous zone. Applying the lips, tongue, and sometimes teeth to areas such as this have been shown to enhance sexual arousal, better preparing the sexual partner for intercourse."

Lal closed her eyes. "I have already incorporated the databank on sexuality, father. Continue without verbal explanation."

He mentally shrugged, and moved his lips to Lal's mouth. Her lips parted, and their tongues met. Data was surprised by her speed at mastering this skill, which he'd performed awkwardly when he first kissed Tasha Yar. He moved his pale hands down Lal's soft skin, caressing her neck and collarbones before pressing against her breasts. His lips squeezed her nipple, which immediately became hard.

Lal moved her hands around Data's back, guiding him on top of her. His back felt supple and responsive under her palms, and she observed that this sensation, along with all the others, was increasing her physiological responses. Sliding her hands downward, she explored the firm curve of his ass, which was beginning to flex. Data was pressing his firm cock against her cleft, and with each movement they both became wetter. Looking down between them, she observed a small pool of shiny clear precum resting on the tip of his cock.

"I believe we are both lubricated sufficiently to have intercourse with less than a 0.034% chance of injury," Data calculated. Lal expressionlessly stated, "I calculate 0.037." Data frowned, and was about to ask how she arrived at that number, when Lal interrupted. "Both are within acceptable limits. Proceed."

So Data proceeded. His cockhead rested at Lal's opening, shiny with fluids. Contracting his abdominal muscles, his fully functional penis was engulfed by Lal's fully functional vagina. Slowly he pulled out, and then pushed back in, gradually bringing up his speed and depth a little each time. He pressed against her breasts and kissed her with all the appearance of passion.

Lal felt her body - with all its highly specialized positronic nerves - adjust to this new experience. She was producing lubricant, engorging, opening, even thrusting against him without thinking. This programmed autonomic response was fascinating. It seemed independent of her positronic net, and yet her net was receiving terabytes of sensory data, providing her a clear experience. It was like a computer virus had taken control of her android body and she was swept along in its experience, fully aware. But it was not dangerous, she knew, and with a word or motion it could be stopped at any time. This was an aspect not described in any medical database, she realized. How intriguing!

And yet, she sensed that the vast quantities of sensory data were not being utilized correctly. Performing a self-diagnostic on just her subroutines for sexual stimuli, she realized the sensory data was being rerouted around an encrypted program with no connection to any other part of her positronic net. It was a black box, which she could not analyze, but it was there. During one particularly hard thrust where Data crushed her clit, the sensory information seemed to batter like a hurricane at the gates of this hidden program.

She would try to unlock the gates, she decided. Setting upon the task, her positronic net was doing double-duty, receiving an endless torrent of sensory data and troubleshooting the issue simultaneously. Randomly, the two datastreams converged and the gates were blown open in one genius moment of insight.

"Uhhnh! Unnnh! Oh Data!!!" Lal screamed as the black box burst with light, shooting positronic impulses through brand-new connections all across her mind. Cold sensory data in a flash turned into hot, brilliant feelings of pleasure. A threshold of erotic feeling was reached, a summit she hadn't been able to imagine seconds before. Her body felt like it was flooding with sublime warmth, from the tips of her ears to the ends of her toes. And as her inner warmth throbbed brighter and brighter, her vision and hearing lost resolution and the outside world fell away.

\---

Slowly, the world returned, and Data's pixeled-out face came into resolution. He looked concerned as the words he was speaking over and over gradually made sense. "...Lal? Are you functioning? Can you hear me? Lal?"

Her positronic net still buzzing, she spoke. "Yes, father. I can hear you." A smile began to form on her face. "I am functioning within extraordinary parameters."


End file.
